Yes Ma'am
by CannibaLilly
Summary: The Doctor and Donna visit a ball with a very special kind of party game being played there. Too late the Doctor recognizes that the drinks there aren't labeled for nothing. Donna however, is about to have one of the most enjoyable hours with her Time Lord - 10/Donna - Fluff/Humour
1. An Invitation of turquoise

_**Chapter 1: An Invitation of turquoise**_

_Summary: __The Doctor and Donna visit a ball with a very special kind of party game being played there. Too late the Doctor recognizes that the drinks there aren't labeled for nothing. Donna however, is about to have one of the most enjoyable hours with her Time Lord._

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC & crew~ If I'd own it Donna & 10 would still happily vwrop through the vortex ;)_

_A/N:__ Why do the best ideas always come to me right before it's time to go to bed o.O?! *Sigh* Anyways! I wanted to write a small Doctor Who Fluff since forever now (ofc 10/Donna since they're too adorable) And finally I had **the** idea for it :3_

_Well, maybe you can tell from the title of the story that I got inspired by the movie "Yes man" (never actually saw it tho ^^;)_

_Sooo~ Welcome to my very first Doctor Who – 10/Donna – Fluff ^^ Enjoy!_

_Warnings:_

_Fluffy FF. Just some romance & fun stuff._

_Rated: T for the moment :D If I decided to put some lemon in it, I'll maybe raise this~_

_WIP (Work in progress)!_

* * *

**-Donna-**

"You're sure this time?"

"Absolutely."

Donna eyed the Doctor to her left. He wore a black tuxedo over a white shirt with a nice red bowtie; gladly she'd found he really owned some kind of suit without pinstripes, but not even this could make her forget about this uncertain feeling of doubt. "Really?"

"100 percent."

Donna's look remained doubtful; very much rightly so, she believed and smoothed her dress with her hands just to give them something to do.

"Really really?" she dug deeper and the Time Lord sighed, an amused smile playing about his lips. "Trust me." Donna snorted dismissively "last time you asked me to trust you TimeLier, I ended up on a stake, ready to be burned up!" While the Doctor started mumbling something about 'warned you to shout at the man with the torch at hand' Donna let her thoughts wander back to this fatal day.

The Doctor had promised her a planet were everything had remained traditional. _"What's the point in visiting such a planet when we've got an actual time machine to visit the tradition itself?"_ she'd asked but understood what he meant when they'd arrived. This planet combined _every_ tradition; those Donna had known about and many she had not.

All in all the ginger-haired had to admit that the first hour of their trip was awesome. Traveling by coach into the town center to watch cultural dances and having lunch in a wonderful pub. The problems had started when they'd entered the town square and Donna had looked around the booths to find a neat souvenir for her gramps.

She had just wanted to pay when the trader gave her an uncomfortable look and refused. "Please madam let your husband pay for you." Donna's eyebrows had risen and she started explaining the trader (in a pretty calm manner how she believed) that she didn't need anyone to pay a flippin teacup for her. To Donna's memory she found the trader suddenly shouting back at her about how she could dare to speak to him like that, the other people around watching and murmuring and the Doctor trying to solve the whole situation while she remained determined but calmly on her position. It was a mystery to her how she finally ended up at a stake, nearly inflamed.

Of course the Doctor had saved her in the end and they escaped by hair's breadth into the TARDIS, but for the moment Donna was still fed up with stupid patriarchic planets or cultures. So when the Doctor had announced in his usual euphoric manner to her that he got an invitation to a huge ball on a planet called "Crk 4" (at least that was what the noise he made sounded to Donna) on his psychic paper she'd reacted slightly hesitant.

Nevertheless some time later Donna and the Doctor had dressed up and landed right on this 'I-promise-this-is-safe'-planet for two reasons. First: Dressing up; it had been ages since Donna had been able to wear a wonderful dress and she had missed it. Second: The Doctor had assured her that it had been an official invitation he'd received and since this was a really rare case she hadn't been able to refuse.

"So you're sure no one's gonna kill me for talking here?" she asked bitterly and the Doctor nodded assuring "Yes. I promise, ok? Crk 4 is fully matriarchic until deep into the 146th century." And since Donna's doubt still didn't leave her eyes he added "Donna, listen: Without your presence I wouldn't even be allowed to walk down the street, all right?"

Finally Donna's doubt gave way to a grin at the imagination of the Doctor being bound to the house "ok." She agreed and hand in hand they walked up the wide path to the huge mansion. As much as Donna could tell from the few minutes at this planet, Crk 4 looked pretty turquoise for a planet in the hands of women. Grass, trees and even the grit they were walking on were shimmering in different kinds of the blue-greenish color in the light from the four moons which all seemed to be in a different point of their cycle. Even though Donna had expected something more… adorned, she still couldn't deny how wonderful this evening on the planet looked.

"Wait a moment…" Donna had just seen the queue in front of the (could it be any different?) turquoise villa and the doubt reappeared in Donna's eyes. "You said _you_ got the invitations… why should the Crk…ians sent their invitation to a man?"

"Crkians?" he asked and if his voice hadn't at the same time skipped a whole octave she'd maybe fallen for his red herring. "Don't stray off topic! How did you get an invitation?!" Donna put her hands akimbo and pierced the Doctor with a sharp glare under which he finally admitted "maybe it wasn't exactly me who they invited…"

The queue moved, but Donna ignored any possibility to sneak a peek into the mansion. "Who did they invite _then_?!" she hissed to avoid the women at the entrance who checked the invitations hearing them. "Sharahwuane" he mumbled while running his hand over his mouth, obviously hoping she'd not understand him. "Sarah Jane!?" Donna didn't bother to keep her voice low anymore and ignored the Doctor's tries to quiet her down by raising his hands. "You mean you ask me to join you on a ball to which none of us but one of your former companions was invited?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably under her glare like a child that knew it had just eaten the cookies before dinner. "Sarah Jane and my visit had been centuries ago to their time line and its just due to gratefulness they kept inviting her all this time since we saved their planet once from a huge worm… actually a funny story, Sa…"

Donna added an extra amount of iciness to her look so the Doctor fast interrupted himself gesturing "a-absolutely irrelevant of course, **but** I did most of the saving-part back then, **so** their gratitude and invitation is actually due to me, they just addressed it to Sarah Jane because of stupid sexism, something a Donna Noble does not tolerate at all… right?"

Grumpily Donna twitched her mouth; sure the Doctor was right that she would support any strike against sexism (no matter against which gender it was), but the feeling of accepting an invitation that wasn't meant for her, was still uncomforting.

"Fine" Donna sighed finally, after a glance at the Doctor's pleading puppy eyes, promising her conscience that she'd thanks Sarah Jane for this later on.

His eyes sparkled and a beam appeared on his face "great, we gonna have a really nice evening then! Here, take this."

Donna peeked down and found the Doctor handing her secretly his psychic paper. "Really?" Donna whispered, this time not doubtful but nearly touched – she'd never seen the Doctor giving away his precious false identities. "Sure" he replied with a gentle smile and added "just show it to them, since it's an actual invitation it won't require any manipulation."

The queue moved again and finally a clear voice sounded "invitation please."

Donna looked up and found herself locking eyes with a woman looking so much like a human that Donna blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. The woman was really there, she wore a rosé dress that reminded Donna somehow of a toga and looked pretty beautiful with her short blond hair and powder blue eyes.

"Do you have your invitation miss?" the woman asked and looked Donna and the Doctor over, obviously trying to figure if they were about to cause problems. "Uhm… sure" Donna's mind slowly came back while the ginger-haired handed the physic paper over to the woman. "Is this a crkian?" Donna asked the Doctor whispering while the woman was busy checking their invitation. The Doctor gave her a short nod. Bewilderedly Donna recognized that this was it – a nod. No grin, no whispered soliloquy about why crkians maybe looked so alike to humans, nothing but a nod.

Donna knitted her eyebrows and just started wondering if she maybe had offended the Doctor in some way when the crk-woman in front of them laughed gently "oh please don't rush him, some men need their time to get used to this situation."

Now Donna's confusion was with the woman in rosé who simply gave her back the psychic paper and offered her to go inside with a short gesture. The Doctor and Donna made their way in and while Donna peeked at the Time Lord, she found him frowning, too. "What was that?" she asked and the Doctor replied lowly "what exactly? The woman, me or her comment?"

"All" Donna whispered back, not sure why they were keeping their voices low. "Actually this look of humans is quite popular out in the universe. Species like Time Lords and 'Crkians', how you call them, are just a few of the species an untrained eye could mistake for a human."

"And untrained means anyone but Time Lords, right?" Donna mumbled and the cheeky smile appearing on his face told her she was right. "So, what was this with you out there anyways?" she asked "you've never been someone that tight-lipped before."

The Doctor looked around before he replied still in a low voice "I told you Donna, crk-4 is still deep in its matriarchic period; men aren't allowed to speak in public without being directly addressed, I think this goes back to… what?" the Doctor stopped as he saw Donna's wide smirk. "Nothing, I'm just taking this planet into considerations for future dwelling." And before the Doctor could reply something she fast added "but what did the woman mean when she talked about 'this situation'… if this planet is controlled by women since centuries why should some men still need time to grow accustomed to this?"

The slightly annoyed look on the Doctor's face from Donna's last mock gave way to an expression of thoughtfulness "that, my dear matriarch, is the question... well, we'll have a whole night to find out" and with these words the Doctor looked ahead and drew Donna's gaze with him. The jaw of the ginger-haired nearly dropped and hit the floor.

Their previous conversation had consumed all of Donna's attention so she had paid nothing of it to her surroundings, just by now she recognized they had entered a huge hall that had to be the ballroom of the mansion. The room was more than enormous, both in width and in height and seemed capable to house the population of a whole nation, an action that it obviously just proved since Donna was sure in this hall more than 1.000 crkians were talking, dancing and eating and it still felt far away from being too crowded.

Donna slowly turned around, allowing her eyes to take this image in as detailed as possible; the hall seemed to be built of some smooth cream-colored stone that reflected the light of the turquoise moons from the night sky which dipped the whole 'room' (Donna refused to use this word in her head since it wasn't even half able to describe where she was) into a light blue, resembling the color of the entrance-lady's eyes.

"Wow" Donna whispered and finally stopped rotating. "This is… beautiful" she felt her heart rushing in her chest; it wasn't too easy to get the ginger-haired stunned, but this scenery had made it. "Yeah" she heard the soft voice of the Doctor and found it sounding just as touched as hers. It confused her all the more that, when she looked at her mate again, she found his eyes not on the room but on her. Just when he recognized her gaze he fast looked up at the ceiling and started blabbering something about the material this mansion was made of, which was able to reflect the moonlight this perfectly.


	2. Searching for goodies

**_Chapter 2: Searching for goodies_**

_A/N: Special thanks to __Basmathgirl for helping me out with English proverbs :)_

* * *

**-The Doctor-**

Silly him! Carless-silly him; he had brought Donna here as some kind of vacation from planets where she was either bossed around or threatened and not to ogle her in this compelling-kind of dress while she wore such an amazed look he sometimes wished she'd give his work rather than a lifeless building… _No! Wrong path; back to the marble!_ He rebuked himself mentally while still soliloquizing about just this issue – Inwardly he thanked Rassilon for his ability to talk and at the same time let his mind wander away.

"Mr and Mrs Smith?" a voice interrupted the Doctor and he and Donna turned around. The woman from the entrance had stepped behind them and for a moment the Doctor was worried he had caused problems by talking this public, but either the woman believed Donna had asked him directly to tell her every little thing he knew about Crk-4's marble or she just was too busy to tell him off, either way she just showed them a friendly smile and held out two cards.

"What's that?" Donna asked as both of them took the little pieces of paper. "Y… your cards for the drinks, you… want to drink, don't you?" the Doctor recognized how careful the woman suddenly sounded, just like she feared Donna would rip off her head for mentioning this, but he didn't want to max his luck out even more by asking her, so he simply watched Donna nod and the Crk-woman gave her an eased smile about to turn away but Donna fast asked: "Sorry Miss, back then you said some men need to get used to this situation… what did you mean by that?"

The Crk-woman scanned Donna and the Doctor, but his look was with a group of men somewhere behind Donna at the buffet; an unpleasant hunch crawling to his mind. Maybe Donna would get her reason to rip a certain Time Lord's head off soon instead, he feared. The Doctor opened his mouth, but closed it right away – he needed to wait until this woman walked off.

"Uhm, well we found that some men have problems with acclimatizing to such a break of tradition, especially since it's just for one day, but nearly all of them get used to it really soon; no need to worry."

"Break of tradition?" Donna raised an eyebrow and the Doctor's eyes wandered fretfully form his companion to the Crk-lady and back, praying she would get some call or anything so he could be the one to explain it a little more careful to Donna. His wish remained unheard though. "Yes… the whole 'role reversal' thing", the woman continued "most of our men grew used to their life as housemen, so it's just natural that it's difficult for them to play the dominant every 50 years for one day."

Donna glared at the Crk-woman with unbelieving eyes and since this was her only reaction to the woman's words, she passed a last kind smile over to the Doctor and Donna and left with an excused, obviously seriously scared of Donna; an emotion the Doctor could understand too well, so he decided to follow the woman's example and flee. "Oh look! They've got these wonderful pies here! You remember the pies Donna? I must have told you about them a dozen times, let me get some for…"

A strong grip on his arm told him that his poor attempt to escape had failed. "What did she mean with 'role reversal' Timegoner?", Donna asked with that kind of voice that got even the dreaded oncoming storm scared. "Well… m-maybe I shouldn't just have skimmed the invitation" the Doctor began and tried to explain Donna what he had seen in the fact that the man in this hall were walking around on their own. "The people on this planet have a tradition that every 50 years they swap their usual roles. So for one day the men are leading and…" he broke off with a slightly nervous laughter "I had never thought that they make it into such a big deal, so when I read about a 'ball' I'd never…"

"So to sum up" Donna interrupted him "you flew me to a planet were women are 18.249 days in 50 years in power and we visit it just on that one day were they play happy-role-reversal?!" Impressed by her fast calculation the Doctor simply nodded with a sheepish look Donna killed with one of her most icy glares. "That means once again you brought me to a place where everyone expects me to shut my mouth and follow you around!"

"I… promise no one will threaten you with a torch though" the Doctor tried but Donna simply slummed down on a near chair at one of the tables with a deep sigh escaping her lips. A feeling of guilt drowning his mood too, the Doctor sat down next to Donna and patted her arm "it's still gonna be a nice ball." He tried to cheer her up and Donna nodded slowly, like a mother who was fed up with her tiring child.

"Tell you what, I'd now love one of those pies", she said and the Doctor hopped up right on the spot "that's the spirit! I'll be back in a wink" and scooted off, hoping that now that this unpleasant news were out, they could maybe have a normal ball on a turquoise planet with four moons.

Shortly before reaching the dessert buffet the Doctor slowed down; no matter how sorry he felt for bringing Donna there at such a date, he was still relieved that he had just escaped the (let's face it) inevitable future to be arrested for illicit talking. So he soon found himself smiling happily at piles of different creams, puddings and cookies which he ignored on his search for the pies he had told Donna about.

"_Great dessert, best not-banana-based dessert I ever had actually! Crispy flan case, tasty cream and oh so many fruits on top you never heard about; no pears of course."_ Was his usual description of these; just the thoughts of them making him drool. "Where are you tasty? No sense in hiding from me…" he murmured to himself while prowling around the large table.

**Bump.** With his eyes on all the goodies the Doctor had run directly into another guest. "Sorry!" he apologized just before he saw who he had bumped against. The man had a brown complexion, dark hair and was large, larger than large actually, and even though the Doctor was none to judge a book by its cover, a little piece of his brain, that part that was in charge of his instincts, told him to run before this giant would make a pie out of him.

The giant however must have seen this thought shooting through the Doctor's mind, because he chortled, patted the Doctor's back (nearly breaking it) and replied "my, no need to apologize, little friend." And while the Doctor did his best to sort his innards back to normal, after this man had shaken them up, the giant continued "searching for your wife's favourite here? So am I; the effort one puts forth to please the beloved, huh? Anyways, I'm Broughf"

Slightly short of breath the Doctor shook the hand Broughf held out "I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you." The giant smiled and since the Doctor felt that Broughf was more the kind of simple but kind giant than the kill-you-in-a-blink guy he continued their conversation "so you're getting your wife a dessert. That's nice… just, why are you doing that? Isn't today the day it could be the other way round?"

Both men had a short glance at a bunch of Crk-men chatting and eating and enjoying their rare free time. "Ah you see Doctor, Esmah brought me here sayin' I had deserved one day _"off"_, it's just that I could make it without this, you see?" Since the Doctor's eyes remained curious on the giant's as he added "our women protect us, bring home the money and even give birth to our new blood, it's my honour to serve her in the house and take care of the kids; it's nothing I'd need any hiatus of."

The Doctor wasn't sure how to reply to that; first off all because he didn't know whether Broughf's feelings were a result of a happy relationship just all different from what he was used to, or acquired though a life in a society that exploited men. "So Doctor, who's your wife?", Broughf allowed him to skip the answer and the Doctor hesitated before he jerked his head at Donna, deciding it would just cause trouble explaining an adapted men like Broughf that he was travelling with a woman who was just his mate in some kind of uncertain relationship in which still had equal rights.

Slightly puzzled the Doctor recognized that Broughf hadn't said anything since some time now and when he found the giant glaring at Donna like a starving would look at a Hotdog. "What?" he wondered out loud and followed Broughf's glares at Donna, but couldn't find anything unusual on her that could justify the other man's look. "T-this is _your_ wife?!" Broughf stammered and after the Doctor had approved him with a nod the giant made a noise that sounded like a throaty squeak and patted the Doctor's back again "my now look at that!", he called out while the Doctor did his best to tense enough so that other man's hits weren't bringing him to his knees.

"I don't want to shoot the bull, but in my family I've always been the largest, I do my exercises and don't ask me how much I squander for after-shave weekly – and Esmah is quite satisfied with me – but if I would have told anyone I'd try to hook up with _such_ a woman they would have laughed at me forever. And now look at you!" Chortling and head-shaking Broughf went back to search for a dessert for his wife but the Doctor wasn't done with this issue now; not even close. "Waitawaitawait a moment!" he began and gestured wildly "Donna is wonderful indeed, but…"

"Wonderful?" Broughf asked, rolling the word on his tongue like he found it weird to be used for a woman "what about "curvaceous", "strong" or "authoritative"?", the giant suggested and made the Doctor run his hand through his hair, trying not to let those new adjectives accidentally slip into his folder _'words to describe Donna, which could accidentally slip in front of her'_.

"**However**", he began again "why do you sound that surprised that I… and she…" the Doctor seriously couldn't find a way to finish the sentence, but luckily he didn't have to "nah, it's nothing wrong with you, please don't take it the wrong way; it's just that women can be pretty superficial and especially women who are this… curvaceous", Broughf pronounced this word carefully, like it would somehow reach Donna this way, "… often only look for muscles, that's just why I was a little surprised."

The Doctor gave the giant a grumpy look while he simply wandered on around the table mumbling "such wonderful red hair and she chooses him… all skin and bones."

* * *

**-Donna-**

Step two three. Pause spin step. Donna watched the growing amount of people swaying on the dance floor and sighed inwardly. How was the balance of her evening so far?

Joining a wonderful ball, but with an invitation that was meant for one of the Doctor's former companions (and what else she maybe had been to him).

Being on a planet were the Doctor had to do what she wanted, but on a day where they celebrated some kind of role-reversal.

And last but not least: Wearing a wonderful dress, but not being able to dance in it as long as the Doctor was gone.

Now Donna sighed out loud. She couldn't really blame the Doctor; she'd acted all terrifying so he simply had to take the first chance to get away from her. The ginger-haired propped her chin onto her hand and just pondered whether it wouldn't be better to search for the Doctor and get back to the TARDIS when suddenly a deep voice appeared from behind her. "What's this sad face for, miss?"

Donna glanced up just to find two aquamarine eyes locking with hers. "Uhm, nothing really. Just have had a long day" she mumbled. Just by now she recognized that these blue eyes belong to one of the most handsome man she'd met in her life. He was big and slightly muscular and a trace of a beard played about his chin. Maybe this evening wouldn't be all for the birds.

"Long day? Isn't that what a party is for? Relaxing after an exhausting time." Donna looked the man in front of her over. He was darned hot, ok, but her mum had always taught Donna that fair face never won favours, so she wouldn't act like an innocent schoolgirl and fall for a pair of nice eyes. "May I ask you who your husband is?" The man asked politely enough to make Donna wonder if it was a usual question for Crk-people while getting to know each other. "Uhm", she began, scanning the enormous hall for the Doctor. "The skinny one over there", she jerked her head at the Doctor who seemingly had made friends with a mountain of a man at the buffet.

"The one talking to Broughf?" Donna had no clue what a 'Broughf' was, but she inferred it must be the huge man with the Doctor. "Yup", she replied, popping the 'p' at the end like the Doctor often did and decided right away it would have been her first and last try. "O-oh, well…then" the surprise in the man's voice nagged on Donna's already fickle mood so she snapped "why? Can't believe someone like him'd date a temp?"

The man seemed to be shrinking under Donna's glare; later she figured he maybe had expected her to slap him since women were allowed to physically harm the men on this planet; but for the moment she just waited for his answer to make him pay for it. "Miss, I'd never" the man began hesitantly before he calmed his breath and replied in a serious way "I would never make attempts to mistake a beauty like you for a temp. So if you sensed some bewilderment in my questions then it is just due to the fact that I can't see a reason why a woman like you would be content with someone like that."

The man's complimenting words fell on deaf ears with Donna, the only thing she heard were his last few words for which Donna started ranting at him loudly until the man crept off, looking pretty much like a scolded dog. "Aah, Donna… already making friends I see", the Doctor smiled impish at her; carrying two plates with pieces of cake on them.

"Did you hear what he said?!" Donna asked defensively and the Doctor shook his head and placed one of the plates in front of Donna before he sat down with his own, "just heard you calling him a 'beef-cake' so I decided it'd be best not to get involved."

"Darn tootin!" Donna declared and gruffly dissected the dessert in front of her with a fork. Chuckling the Doctor turned to his cake too, giving Donna enough time to wonder inwardly why the man's silly comment about the Doctor had gotten her this angry. Her confusion soon got drowned by what the Doctor had brought her. "Hmm~ Now that's a cake!" she enthused and raised a proud smile from the Doctor.

"Isn't it?" he beamed, balancing a small greenish fruit on his fork that reminded Donna somehow of a gooseberry. "So Mrs Smith, you're enjoying the ball?"

Donna could tell from this abrupt change of subject and the nervous sparkle in the corner of his eyes that the nonchalance in his voice was mere illusion. This was important to him. "Hmm-hmm" she agreed, taking another fork full of the wonderful cream "just the locals are kinda queer; don't ya think so?"

The Doctor gave her a nameless look "well, it's a different culture with different habits, so…"

"Nah, that's not it" Donna objected, not sure how to put it. They had been to weird planets before and Donna had grown used to tolerating differences; it was an already known behavior that preyed on her mind. "It's just the men… call me crazy, but they're gawping at us, don't tell me you haven't recognized!"

The Doctor made a noise like a dry laughter that sounded somewhat bitter, but the following smile he gave her was as kind as always. "Not at us, Donna – at you."

Donna froze in the middle of another bite of her dessert and glared at the Doctor "me? Why?! I mean have I something in my face? What's wrong with me, that makes them gape like I'm a ghost?!"

The grin on the Doctor's face only grew wider as he replied "there's nothing wrong with you, quite the contrary. They're just 'gaping' because you, my dear play-pretend-wife, match their ideal of beauty quite perfectly."

Donna nearly choked while the Doctor continued; beheading some kind of longish strawberry, "as far as I can tell, from my short research, most of the men in this room are eagerly plotting on how to get some closer to you."

Still coughing Donna threw an angry glare at the Doctor "let them plot as they may! I'm not here to be poach or anything."

"Why not?"

Donna wasn't sure if he wanted to mock her, but his brownish eyes calmly looking at her, told Donna he was serious. "Why not!?", the ginger-haired asked puzzled. "Yeah", the Doctor nodded slowly "that many blokes, all pretty handsome and used to a life as housemen, not forgetting all of them treating you like a super model… doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

Donna carefully chewed on some of the pastry, mainly to avoid an answer. He was right; cussed Doctor, but he was right. It wasn't bad at all to feel all those eyes glued to her, not that Donna would have ever admitted it but it gave her ego a little push to know that these (the cussed-cussed Doctor had been right with this, too) darn hot men racking their heads on how to talk to her… so why did the thought got her uncomfortable though?

"They're still a different species", Donna mumbled retained "I'm sure there's some kind of law against it."

"Nope, no law against heterogeneous relationships since… well year depends on planet you are on, but that's not that a big deal with a TARDIS at hand and all…" Again this nameless look shimmering over his eyes. "W-well nevertheless!" Donna cut him off since she'd no cake left to waste time with anymore "I came here looking for a nice party and not a groom. Didn't they give us some kind of drink-card? I'm gagging for a drink right now."

She searched through her purse for that piece of paper, determined to keep that change of subject alive. The Doctor chortled "got both of them here. Hmm, looks like men and women get different kinds of drinks."

"Really?", curiously Donna bended forward to eye the cards in the Doctor's hands. Sure he was right, Donna's card allowed her to drink for free of 'the left table', the Doctor's allowed him the same at 'the right table', even the drink they should get was determined by a small number on the cards. Also these papers told them that the party service was happy to offer the female guests a variety of different cocktails while the male guest could enjoy a selection of rare beers.

"Now that sounds nice" Donna commented, glancing at the table at the left side of the hall where a mosaic of different coloured liquids were build up in glasses to form a marvellous tower. "Meh" the noise came from the Doctor and as Donna looked at his face she found it twitched with distaste. "What's wrong Timeboy? Don't tell me you can't handle alcohol."

"No, that's not the problem; alcohol actually doesn't affect Time Lords at all…"

"What's the matter then?", Donna wondered. "It's just… beer" the Doctor stuck out his tongue and pulled the corners of his mouth back in disgust; an expression that would go down as 'the Doctor's eww-face' for Donna. She snickered "oh you big child" Donna patted his arm "let's swap then. I'm more in the mood for a good brown ale anyways… if they have anything like that."

"You're sure?" the Doctor asked while Donna had already got up "yesh, very" she assured him and wavered off, leaving a grinning Doctor back.


	3. Not labeled for no reason

Chapter 3: Not labeled for no reason

* * *

_A/N 1: English! Why you hatin' me? Seriously, I'm always dreading the moment when some of you will advise me kindly to stop raping this language :/_

_So, for this chapter I tried to write a part with lots of technical-blah-blah in German first and translate it later… That's something I've always tried to avoid, but I found it working quite well, though it took a lot more time (for obvious reason), please let me know what you think of this chapter~ _

_A/N 2: Thanks for all the guest-reviews :) won't let me directly answer you, but please be sure they mean soo much to me ^^ Please keep sharing your opinions with me_

* * *

**-The Doctor-**

With a jolly swing in his pace the Doctor made his way over to the table with the colourful drinks. Noble Donna Noble really had made his evening. Not sure if it was only the trade-off of drinks that made him rejoice the Doctor even friendly nodded at a group of crk-men Donna had decided to ignore tonight. Yes, Noble Donna Noble.

With his hands comfortably resting in his pockets the Doctor stopped in front of the fragile mountain of drinks. While searching for the one with his number he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet – his mood hadn't been that great in weeks. Actually during the past days a tensed feeling had hung over the TARDIS; Donna'd snarled at him and he'd snarled back at her, without one of them knowing what they were snarling about. His plan to get both of them a funny holyday seemed to become a success – if he had just known by that time how 'funny' their evening would get.

It all started when the Doctor turned around, a glass with lime-green liquid in his hand, and let his gaze wander over the table at the other side of the hall. A wall of glasses, all filled with liquids in different shades of brown, towered over the heads of the people nearby. Scanning the crowd for a ginger, the Doctor brought the glass to his lips and took a careful sip. The liquid tasted sweet and left a kind sourness back as it coldly ran down his throat.

Musing the Doctor rolled his tongue in his mouth, trying to figure why the feeling of this liquid in his mouth tasted dimly familiar. It was like there was more to this drink than just the nice taste of lime, but he couldn't specify it. Shrugging he took another sip, maybe it was just the trace of a spicery he simply had forgotten. With another mouthful he drained the glass and left the empty cup on a smaller table nearby. The Doctor hadn't planned to drink it up right here, but the great cuisine of crk-4 was undeniable; he hadn't been able to save the drink for later.

"Ah, if that isn't my little friend again!" a familiar deep voice suddenly appeared and before the Doctor could dodge, a bulky hand hit his back. "Hello Broughf." The Doctor greeted, carefully stepping aside so the giant wouldn't be able to friend-attack him once again. "Again the both of us searching for something nice for the misses, huh?" Broughf chortled, eyeing the pile of cocktails. "Sure" the Doctor lied, stressing the 'u' a little. Inwardly he already arranged an excuse why he needed to get back to the table.

"I haven't expected you to try it though" Broughf added with a grin at the Doctor "but likely most people wouldn't have expected me to try this, too."

"Try what?" the Doctor asked moony; did 'Oh I heard my wife calling for me' sound too flimsy?

"The role-reversal of course, stupid." Broughf looked at the Doctor and the Doctor looked back, confused. "Uhm, but isn't that what happens here all the time? We all celebrating our independence and stuff?"

"Sure, but everyone says it's not the same without the drinks, so my wife and I thought we should give it a try; once all 50 years, ya know?"

"Now… you've lost me", the Doctor admitted and blinked. For a second he'd believed that he'd feel something like a short dizziness but he knew this was nonsense, Time Lords were immune to the poisonous effect many species enjoyed about alcohol.

"The drinks. A part of this ball since 250 years now, well ever since they figured how the Thralties work."

"Thralties…?" the Doctor echoed faintly. "Yeah, they used to put them into the food, but it seems they found it more difficult to separate Thralties and Liegies while in the food, so they used the drinks this time", Broughf explained, oblivious to the Doctor's face losing all its colour. "T-they mixed Thralties into the drinks?...!", the Doctor did his best to sound nonchalant, something that turned out to be quite difficult while shaking like a leaf.

"Yes. Just into the cocktails of course, the Liegies are in…"

"…in the beer.", the Doctor finished the sentence for Bloughf who nodded, happy that the weird skinny man had understood him. The Doctor was sure Broughf had just started to say something else but he'd just dashed off, crossing the enormous hall, calling for '**Donnaaa!**'

**-Donna-**

"935289… where are you?" Donna mumbled to herself and scanned a part of the glass-pyramid with her eyes. Thanks to her talent of handling numbers like a pocket calculator she had narrowed the possible location of her drink down to a small square in the left, upper half of the brownish-yellow wall.

Her hand had just closed around a glass with golden ale in it when the frantic shouts of the Doctor reached her ears. Curious she turned around just to meet the Doctor nearly nose to nose; he was panting and it seemed to have taken all of his body control to stop before rushing directly into her.

"…Yes?" Donna broke the weird silence. "Found your drink?" he asked quickly and Donna raised the glass in her hand for him to see. "Yeah, here. Why…?"

"Oh fantastic! Not tried any of it yet, have you?" With a deeply relieved smile he took a step forward, reaching out for her glass but Donna pulled away. "Oi, watcha think you're doing?!", she snapped, holding the glass out of his reach. "Donnaa!" he stressed her name "believe me you don't want to drink that. The crk…-ians seem to make use of very illegal chemicals to increase their little party-game.", the Doctor explained while still trying to fish the glass out of Donna's hand. "You're talking about drugs? Oh, don't get your knickers into a twist! Every party has a group of people secretly toking, just be polite and say 'no'."

"To-… no! I'm talking about substance a lot more dangerous than marijuana or other stupid earth-drugs!" The nervousness in his voice mixed up with frustration about Donna still saving her drink from him, but she didn't see why all his bosh should be a reason for her to give up her only drink on this party. Finally she placed the glass on the table behind her (still out of his reach), put her arms akimbo and sternly said "fine, I know all this fragments make perfectly sense in your little brain, but to people out here it doesn't. So you could maybe explain yourself for the sake of my wonderful drink?"

The Doctor fretfully ran his hand down over his face and took a breath. "Ok. Right. Fine. The chemical I'm talking about, called Thralties, isn't exactly a party-drug, actually it's been invented as a bio-weapon, but got dumped because of a lack of…"

Donna's 'get on with it!'-look interrupted him. "Anyways, Thralties is always used with some kind of partner-chemical, called Liegies. Obviously the locals decided, it'd be a funny idea to mix Thralties and Liegies into the drinks of their guests."

"Wait a moment!" Donna interrupted him, waving her hands like it'd clear the snarl of his words. "Why should the Crk-ians pour bio-weapons into the drinks of their guests?"

"No! No bio-weapons. I told you they gave up on them as weapons, since they didn't work as powerful as they'd hoped them to." Despite the Doctor's all-clear Donna threw a worried look over the still dancing and celebrating crowd; no one seemed to be seriously ill.

"Ok", Donna slowly started, exerted to understand what the Doctor seemed unable to put in simple words. "So there are drugs in our drinks which aren't dangerous; at least not dangerous enough for terroristic attack, fine. But what in tarnation do these drugs do that freaks you out like that?"

"Individually Thralties and Liegies don't do a thing, but together – believe me! – you don't want to know." Donna eyed the Time Lord in front of her before she asked "if they don't do any harm when they're alone, why were you running through this hall all frantically to stop me? Who flippin' cares if I have a drink, except you…" The Doctor seemed to shrink by some inches during Donna's pause. "I noticed too late" he sheepishly admitted "so Donna, for the sake of both of us: please let me pour this away."

Donna reached behind herself and just wanted to hand the glass over to the Doctor as she hesitated again. "Just out of curiosity, what would those two chemicals do together that I don't want to know?"

The Doctor, already trying to take the drink away from Donna, explained "they establish a telepathic connection – the pushy kind of telepathy. Thralties sediment on the synapses of the brain while Liegies tie in with the vocal cords."

"So?" Donna dug deeper, still keeping the drink out of the Doctor's reach. „So: This leaves the person with Thralties in his body extremely suggestible to the one who took the Liegies."

"Suggestible?", Donna did her best to keep her voice nonchalant, while at the same time a naughty little idea grew in the back of her head.

"Yes" the Doctor finally made it to get hold of the glass while Donna still clipped it "Thralties would make it impossible for a person to say "no" to anything the person with Liegies says. Only to a certain extend of reluctance, which makes this chemicals useless to bioterrorists."

"I see", Donna mumbled, still holding the glass in her hands "and which drink contains which chemical?"

"The Thralties are in the cocktails", the Doctor replied with a short glance back at the colourful pyramid across the hall "likely this should get the role-reversal more interesting; gets the men into the leading position and all."

Donna nodded, unable to suppress a small grin. "The men, in other words those who drink the beer." The Doctor glared at Donna with wide eyes "Donna, no. I mean it: No!"

"Of course not. No, no." Donna was afraid she didn't appeared to credible with this huge grin that stuck to her face. "I'll better tip this away then, huh?"

„I'll deal with it…", the Doctor began, but Donna pulled the glass out of his grip. "don't trouble yourself Timeboy", Donna said and smiling carried her glass over to a bin; the Doctor close on her heels. "Great, thanks, you're saving my life."

"No worries" Donna said, now she held the glass directly over the bin. "Glad you caught me before I drunk that…"

"Yup, right. Lucky us, now _hence with it_", the Doctor glared at the glass like he could tip it over just with his eyes to get rid of the nasty content. "Right", Donna agreed "I'm just saying: imagine what'd have happened if you arrived just one minute later."

Once again all colour left the Doctor's face "Donna…"

"Then I'd raised the glass unsuspectingly, like this" Donna raised the glass tantalizingly slow to her lips; oh how she loved the expression in his eyes right now. Was this some kind of sadistic? No, well maybe a bit mean, but she wanted it. And how she wanted it! Just a small revenge for every time when someone asked him to speak for her, for every time he laid his hand on her shoulder like he wanted to say 'that's my wifey, I can speak for her just as well.' She deserved this.

„Don't!" the Doctor jerked forward, but Donna had already swallowed the golden liquid. "And now", Donna declared while she was wipping her lips with the back of her hand "we can have a nice evening."

* * *

_A/N 3: A short one, I'm sorry ;) Next part will be longer. Oh and my apologies if I should have "borrowed" any phrases from one of you. I'm struggling to make the dialogues sound as natural as possible (turns out to be difficult since silly school hasn't taught me any useful slang/everyday language) and maybe got inspired by other FanFictions I read. I hope you don't mind *hides*_


	4. Not No

_**Chapter 4: Not "No"**_

_A/N: Writing in German and translating later on isn't working too bad :) I hope you agree with me and if it's worth it, I don't mind spending the extra time with writing it two-times_

* * *

**-The Doctor-**

Aghast the Doctor watched his companion swallow the evil, yellow drink at once, right before his eyes; his arms still put forth like he could undo what had just happened. How could she put him into such a position? The Doctor threw a huffy glare at the ginger-haired "you don't know what you're doing there Donna. Those chemicals aren't illegal for nothing."

"They aren't noxious, are they?" she asked, peeking into the glass as if to make sure she'd really drink everything up. "Not in a toxic way, no."

"Then we'll be just fine" she soothed him impish, but the Doctor's look remained dark "a Time Lord's no plaything, Donna. You have no clue what possibly could happen."

"Ah, don't be a poor sport." Donna replied, satisfied putting the empty glass aside "Don't you think I deserve some fun?"

"Yes, but…"

"And haven't you caused me much weirder things than this?"

"Accidentally, yes…"

"So can't I have some fun with this, pretty please?"

"Yes, sure."

Both hesitated and the Doctor gave himself a doubtful look. Had he just agreed with Donna messing with him? "I mean 'of course'", The Doctor tried to correct and found his own confusion in Donna's eyes, none of his frustration though. "Donna", he began slowly, giving himself some time to find the proper words to refuse. "I'd love to."

He groaned annoyed and ran his hand deep into his hair "ye-es" he stressed and finally gave up with a sigh. Meanwhile Donna's mood seemed to have reached a high "oh, that's the effect of the drug, innit?" she rejoiced like a child that had found a new toy. "Yeah" the Doctor said, trying to scan his body and mind for the nasty little chemical, he could vaguely sense its presence - this silly drug did a good job adapting itself to his Time Lord brain.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Donna asked, curiously looking at the Doctor like she could see any physical change caused by the drug. "Nothing, the effect lasts for 12 hours so we'll head back to the TARDIS and tomorrow it'll be over."

Donna's expression dropped at these words. "No, we can't leave by now. The night is young and just became interesting", she whined. "You can talk", the Doctor replied grumpily "no chemicals affecting your mind are there?"

He turned around and walked over to the exit– this evening had been for the birds with all the role-reversal but he wasn't to blame, so Donna really had no reason to mess with him like that. "Doctor!", Donna called and caught up with him. "No need to leave now if you don't want to", he remarked pouting "enjoy the company of the natives, I'll wait for you."

"Now you're being a poor loser", Donna rebuked. The Doctor turned around to her giving her a hurt glare "you drugged me! Well, in a way…"

"Tut! As if that's your reason for sulking. You're just annoyed 'cause of hurt vanity."

"But…!", the Doctor tried to justify himself but Donna poked a strong finger into his chest "Don't but me. You're just scared to pass control to your companion; for the first time the human's more pull so the almighty Time Lord's holing up."

The Doctor kept quiet. One reason was that he knew he wouldn't be able to answer anything negative; the other reason was that he maybe saw that Donna was a little bit right; not too much though at least not enough for him to admit it – Donna seemed to know that. The ginger-haired sighed pretending sad and said "but all right. I was indeed looking forward to such an evening, but if you're angry we'll leave. I would never force you to do anything if it scares you like that." Donna walked past him over to the exit.

"Scared?", the Doctor wondered and Donna stopped. She turned around to him and nodded "that's ok. I will do without a night of fun, don't worry." Her voice oozed with a woebegone tone which both knew was mere play-pretend. The Doctor and Donna locked eyes; hers bathing in fake-sadness; and just when she turned away to leave he called. "Fine."

"Huh?" Donna looked back at him, true surprise in her expression. "We'll stay. Have your 'funny night'. I'm not scared. How about you?" the Doctor challenged.

* * *

**-Donna-**

The male-ego always made it to surprise Donna with its sheer stupidity; the Time Lord's ego didn't seem to be any exception. Not that she minded tonight; this earned her the chance to tease him a little more. "Seriously?" she asked wary. "Yeah - not that this means anything I couldn't say 'no', if I wanted" he reminded her. "Even to questions which aren't requests?" Donna wondered and the Doctor replied "Yes. See Donna that won't work tonight. You'll have to watch out how you ask questions."

Donna nodded, happy that the Doctor had finally stopped pouting.

"So…?", the voice of the Doctor sounded somewhat prompting which showed Donna that actually she had no idea what she should do – and the Doctor recognized this right away. "Hah!" he exclaimed and smirked "you've got a Time Lord at command and not a single clue what to do with this. Hah!", he repeated his exclaim and crossed his arms in front of his chest like he'd already won.

"Don't panic Martian, I'm still thinking." Donna laboured to appear relaxed while inwardly her mind was rushing. What should she do?

"I'd like to… dance." She explained slowly; that wasn't exactly a bad idea. She liked dancing and it gave her some time to think of something else to do. The Doctor, who obviously thought he'd need to exploit the last bit of his left superiority, just shrugged. "What stops you?"

"Oh, you know what I mean! Will you dance with me?"

"My pleasure", he replied and reached his hand out to hers. Donna smiled, took his hand and together they went back to the middle of the hall which the locals still used to dance something that could have been some kind of waltz.

"Say, does this chemical only affect your answers or your actions, too?" Donna suddenly wondered while they walked arm in arm through the hall. "What do you mean?" he turned around to her. "Well, saying 'yes' and doing 'yes' are two very different animals, so?"

He put this well-known teacher-smile on and explained "in this case it's one and the same. A 'yes' will always result in the affirmed action. So, be careful." Both stopped at a point of the dance floor and looked at each other. Though the Doctor's tone told her that he still didn't like the situation at least he didn't seem to be angry with her anymore – very much to her release.

The song got replaced by another one and the Doctor took Donna's right hand with his left and placed his right hand on her back to pull her a little closer. "You know how to dance this dance?", he asked and Donna, who had watched the dance shortly but couldn't really recall the step sequence admitted "no; you'll lead?"

"Sure. Now there's nothing else for it." Donna smiled apologetic (this really needed getting used to) and laid her hand onto his shoulder. "Has been quite some time since I last danced this…" the Doctor mumbled seemingly half to Donna and half to himself, but when he started moving and leading Donna it seemed he'd never done anything else in his life.

Fast the Doctor and Donna started to move further into the dancing crowd and during a turn, Donna threw a last glance back at the vanishing fringe. Now just don't make any mistakes, she incited herself, or you'll cause a pileup.

"You're all right?", the Doctor asked and caught her look. Donna rested her gaze gratefully on his eyes; they were some kind fixed point while everything around her turned and moved. "Yes, very" she smiled "and you? Uhm I mean how are you?" she corrected fast, so it didn't forced him to say 'yes' again. "Wonderful", he assured with a warm smile. For a moment Donna lost herself in this smile and when she came round again she was glad that the Doctor seemed like he hadn't recognized her dropout.

The music changed once again and so did the kind of dance; slightly frustrated Donna understood that she wouldn't make it to learn all this dances in one night, so the doctor had to keep leading – she had to admit that her frustration wasn't too bad concerning this, the Doctor acquitted himself pretty well. A thing that kept bothering her though was the awareness that, the slower the music grew and the tighter the other couples nestled to each other, the hand of the Doctor separated more and more from Donna's back, so that by now it had lost any contact to her and instead hovered some inches away in the air.

"Wonderful, really?" Donna mumbled "because you're acting like I'm poisonous." Appalled the Doctor's eyes widened "W-what? I… do I?" Donna ignored his inability to pronounce a clear 'no'. "I'm just saying that there's space enough for two of these between us" Donna explained and jerked her head at a Crk-couple that was dancing especially tightly coiled up.

"Donna…" the Doctor started, but Donna just shrugged "the song'll be over soon, hang in there." She hadn't expected it'd be such a torture to dance with her. "Hang i- that's not it, Donna", he tried to explain it to her, but the more he tried to play it down the more hurt Donna felt.

"It's ok, just… is it really that horrible?"

With clenched teeth the Doctor nodded. Donna widened her eyes hurt and let go of him. "D-donna, that…!" he tried to hold her down but Donna had heard enough. „I had no clue my presences annoys you that much!" she spat and started blazing a trail through the swaying crowd. "Donna, wait!" he called after her. She had nearly reached the fringe of the dance floor when he caught up with her, grabbed her arm and turned her around to him.

"You really feel that uneasy with me?"

"Yes of course" he ruggedly ran his hand into his hair and nearly appeared like he tried to grab holf of himself. "Oh!" Donna cried indignant and tried to turn away again, but he kept holding her. "Let go!" she growled, close to tears, but he didn't even seem to think of it, instead he replied with a firm voice "Donna, for the very first time in your life: listen! How could I do anything else than agree with you while this drug forces me to?!"

Donna hesitated, still fighting back the tears while he explained. "I don't feel uneasy around you at all, quite the contrary, or why do you think do I take you with me?" Donna felt reluctant to believe him, at least he'd just said something else… was only this chemical to blame? Slowly Donna regretted her hasty action. "What's this about then? One could think you'd want a spacer between us."

Donna made sure not to use any Yes-No-question anymore. "I just didn't want to… crowd you", he said now with a much more hesitant voice. "Really? Drat… I mean: is this it?... oh, for heaven's sake, how do I ask that?" Both started laughing and Donna wipped over her now wet eyes. "I seriously start hating this drug!", she admitted and hoped the Doctor would recognize the thought apology in this without making her say it out loud. She just felt silly for forgetting about the effect of the drug.

"So, you still want to dance?", the Doctor asked carefully and Donna just recognized by now that they were still standing in the middle of a moving crowd. "Yes, but this time let's do it properly, ok?" The Doctor nodded and brought Donna back into the starting position. Blimey, she'd accidentally let a command slip out so there was nothing else for the Doctor to do but follow it. With his hand on the lower part of her back he pulled her close – his eyes begged her pardon but Donna just smiled and poked her tongue out at him, this meant 'it's not your fault, it's mine'.

The beginning song had an unknown measure that sounded somewhat alike to a slow foxtrot and the crowd adapted itself fast to the change. "I'm gonna spin you around, then we… continue slowly", his words sounded like a warning. Donna's demanded 'dancing properly' seemed to include the more difficult steps the Doctor had spared her until now. She gave him a short nod and wondered whether this meant he could feel the chemical affecting him right now, actually she'd just expected he'd need to agree with her, but not that there were certain actions he couldn't stop.

Donna inwardly prepared for the spin and tried to ignore the low feeling of guilt that appeared when she started feeling a soft warmth at the thought of that.

* * *

**-The Doctor-**

That was close. He had expected that Thralties and Liegies would cause nothing but trouble. He had met people who'd been administered Thralties, a couple of times – mostly as a party-gag and even tried Liegies once himself; this stuff always leaded to the most unpleasant situations.

He really hoped Donna would mind her questions from now on, bad enough that she'd let 'dance properly' slip. The dance they were dancing was quite popular, it was danced all over the universe; offshoots were even known on the earth or Gallifrey and it would lead to exactly one of these unpleasant situations.

Trying to resist against the Thralties was useless, the Doctor was well aware of that. Those little fiends were strong – they stuck to these parts of the mind that complied with the counterpart's wish and exploited them; no matter how small this part was, if it was there it was used. Thralties couldn't force anyone to do things though, if these interfere with the person's survival instinct, ethics or such deeply rooting convictions. This made forced suicides, crimes or things like that impossible and left Thralties and Liegies useless to military operation.

'Though it verges on suicide' crossed the Doctor's mind while thinking about what was about to happen; Rassilon have mercy on him, if only the part of him that actually wanted to do it wasn't this strong he maybe had been able to fight the Thralties off.

The rhythm speeded up and this was the sign for him and the other dancers to separate from their partner with a step backwards while spinning them to the right with a leading flip with the arm. Donna's hair flew around her head and left him back in a puff of her scent; he doubted that he could stop himself now even if he hadn't been drugged.

The Doctor and the other men around pulled their partner back, but instead of stopping her in the starting position, they pulled them closer until their back met the chest of the man. Taking her hands crosswise in his the Doctor continued their dance in the usual measure.

"So that's how you dance properly?" Donna asked cheeky and glanced over her shoulder to the blushing Doctor. Trying to maintain as much of his dignity as possible he nodded "be careful with what you ask of me tonight, since you may get it", he replied and hoped this only sounded suggestive to his ears. In fact it was pretty difficult to keep his thoughts innocent while this position pressed Donna's backside directly against his front – and what a lovely backside this w**RONG PATH!** Back to dancing!

The Doctor shook his head hoping all those naughty thoughts would simply fall out, but since this wasn't the case he felt that this would become a very long evening.


	5. Lost

_**Chapter 5: Lost**_

_A/N: Totally in love with 'Much ado about nothing' right now *-* Yes! I know, I'm late with this :D But I came to watch it Friday eve and am addicted to it ever since 3  
Is there much Benedick/Beatrice FF out there? *goes searching* Feel free to stay and read my story until I'm back :3 *hums 'sigh no more'*_

* * *

**-Donna-**

The song ended and the Doctor let go of Donna. A little sheepish they looked at each other and when the next song started the Doctor hesitantly asked "again?"

Donna glanced at the band on the stage – she was still astonished how alike the artists and the audience looked to humans and finally she shook her head. The song was fast and Donna slowly felt pretty warm – the Doctor was mainly to blame for this. "How about a drink instead?" she suggested and, punching his arm in passing she added "just water this time, don't worry Timeboy."

Carefully trying not to run into any dancing couples, or being run into instead, Donna made her way through the crowd. She had nearly reached the fringe of the dance floor when she found herself in front of an impervious wall of couples. "Sorry, could I just…? Hello?! Argh!" Since all of her polite attempts remained ignored, Donna simply squeezed herself through a tiny gap between two couples and finally she'd made it out.

"One could easily think it'd kill them to leave some inches between each other, right Doctor?" Donna turned around just to see how the Doctor would try to get through this wall, but she was all alone.

"D-doctor?" Donna got up on her tiptoes to see if he just had been a little slower than her, but no. No trace of her Time Lord anywhere.

"Doctor!" Donna raised her voice, but couldn't drown the music out. Great, she had lost him somewhere in this cuddling crowd. With a small smile she imagined how the Doctor would try to find a way out without needing to touch the couples.

After some more seconds had past and Donna had waited for him to appear she finally shrugged and looked around for a free table where she could wait for him. She really had no need to worry, no one knew he really tried to find her, maybe he'd found someone and started gabbing and simply lost all track of time, or he'd noticed something weird and would approach her any minute, panting and pulling her into their next adventure.

Smirking Donna sat down on a chair at a table from which she could see most of the dance floor. Now she just had to find something to do in the meantime.

"Hello", a soft voice appeared to Donna's left side and pulled her back into reality. Ok, fine, caution aside, this _was_ the most handsome man Donna had ever seen. Fit, dark-haired, warm complexion and all this and... eyes. Donna needed three tries to answer.

"Hi", she finally replied, then she shook herself mentally. A planet on which women were (most of the time) in control and she matched their ideal of beauty? No reason to act all nervous then!

"Korsch", the man introduced himself and with his hand on the chair next to Donna he asked "may I?"

"Sure", Donna smiled and inwardly danced happily. She sounded all cool and relaxed – she avoided a proud smile and instead shook the man's hand (he must be quite strong, judging from his handshake). "Donna", she answered Korsch's questioning look.

"You enjoy the party, Donna?" he asked, seemingly nonchalant and let his gaze wander over to the dancing crowd. "Yes, very much", Donna replied and followed his look. _'Go on and pretend you're just here for small talk, but no man approaches a woman like this just to talk about a party'_, Donna thought.

Nevertheless, Donna waited anxiously for the commonly used question of who her husband was; nothing ended a flirt faster than 'this guy over there with the screwdriver, yes that's my husband'.

Korsch however, seemed to have thought something alike, because he avoided any questions like that. Instead he turned back around to Donna, something determined in his look, and asked "sorry, but would you fancy dancing?"

Slightly taken aback by his sudden straight-forward way Donna hesitated and then replied "s-sorry, but I'm waiting here for someone."

Korsch seemed to be even more puzzled than Donna felt and repeated some more clearly "didn't you hear me? I wanted to know if **you would fancy dancing**."

Donna raised an eyebrow about his weird behaviour, this guy talked to her like she's thick-witted. "And I said: No thanks, I'm waiting for someone."

Very confused the man stuttered "we-well then, ok, see you later" and got up to leave. Donna heard him mumble "useless drinks; I knew they wouldn't work."

Angry Donna crossed her legs, this guy had thought she's under the influence of this drug! He really had wanted to use this against her and make her dance. Idiot! Well, to bad for him that it wasn't her who'd taken the Thralties (or whatsoever) but the Doctor...

A horrible awareness crawled slowly into Donna's mind; slow like it wanted to delay the moment of truth as much as possible, but finally it hit her. Donna widened her eyes and got up from her chair "oh god, the Doctor!"

Somehow Donna had forgotten that also the other guests had taken Liegies and thus would be a possible danger to the Doctor. And now he was somewhere, all alone and helpless, in the middle of this big crowd.

Swearing Donna rushed over to the dance floor. This time she had to be the one bailing the Doctor out of something she wasn't all innocent of.

* * *

**-The Doctor-**

„Uhm…", the Doctor suddenly looked at an unknown woman. Obviously the red hair he'd been following the past minutes didn't belong to Donna but this Crk-Lady. The woman looked at him expectantly, so the Doctor excused himself with a friendly smile and went back through the crowd. That was exactly why he preferred to go ahead! He was far better in making sure no one stood back than making sure not to stay back himself. "Donna?" he called and looked through an appearing gap between two couples – many gingers, none of them Donna.

The Doctor sighed, in the thick of these people he'd never find Donna; his chances would be better if he'd simply get out of the crowd himself. Easier said than done.

Careful not to disturb the dancing people the Doctor couldn't do anything but weaving through the small gaps between the couples like through a labyrinth. Somehow he doubted Donna would have had such troubles making it out; probably the Earthgirl had found her exit in a more... direct way.

When the Doctor found himself in front of a dense wall of people again, he made a decision. Polite or not, if he would go on like this he would be in here until the 12th of never – and that mustn't happen; he'd an invitation for this day!

Adjusting his bowtie he said with a loud voice "excuse me!" That was good, polite but determined - the respectable behaviour of a Time Lord and of course... absolutely ineffective. The Doctor twisted his mouth. "Sorry!?" Again he tried to squeeze himself past the couples, careful not to touch them, which made the whole task pretty impossible. Especially the couple in front of him seemed to be all busy with who of them could sink his tongue deeper in the mouth of their counterpart.

Finally they had recognized the Doctor, but none of them seemed to have understood that he just wanted to pass. "Hey, shove off, would you?" the chunky man snubbed him, that was where the Doctor was at the end of his tether. "Sure!" he barked and turned away to make his way back through the crowd.

It took him some minutes in which he walked further through the mass of people until he understood that he'd just let an approval instead of the planned harsh answer slip. That wasn't good, not at all. If these drugs already got him that far that he didn't recognize their influence right away, who could tell that it wouldn't get worse over the next hours?

Annoyed the Doctor mentally put Crk-parties on list of parties he'd avoid in the future. Now he just wanted to get out of here and then he would find Donna and together they could head back for the TARDIS... The memory of Donna's mock slowed him down. This evening had cost him much of his dignity, but he wouldn't grant Donna the triumph and admit that he felt... well _uneasy_ while thinking about the possible happenings of this night.

No matter how, but he would have to sit through this evening.

"Doctor! There you are!" Donna grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Donna!" he hoped his voice didn't sound as relieved as he felt. Donna however just hugged him in mere ease "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you alone! You're ok?"

Donna took a step back and eyed him worriedly. "Sure, I'm fine", he assured her. Noble Donna Noble, always worried. "I completely forgot that the others took this stuff, too", she explained and sounded really sorry. "Yeah, same with me", the Doctor admitted and after another short hug Donna took his hand and turned around. "Now let's get out of here", she murmured and dragged the Doctor along.

He grinned. It was rare to see Donna _that_ protective and the way how she guided him – holding his hand like he could get lost anytime again – he couldn't help but admit that even Thralties had their good points.

Embarrassingly fast, Donna had found a way out of the crowd. The Doctor recognized that there was the one or other thing Donna could teach him in terms of authoritative-manner.

"What do you want to do now?" the Doctor asked her. Donna still held his hand and guided him through the hall. "What do you think?" she replied over her shoulder "we're going."

The Doctor blinked surprised "what? B-but Donna I thought you..."

"I wanted a funny evening. Some dancing, some drinks, some flirting – I've had enough of all this. So now, let's allons-y home!" The Doctor beamed, his thoughts _'yay! Finally this hole Thralties-story is over'_ must have been written all over his face though, because as Donna turned around to leave she said "doesn't mean the both of us couldn't have some more fun with this stuff. Back in the TARDIS, of course, where I'm the only one bossing you around."

The Doctor's smile dropped from his face while Donna dragged him out of the turquoise mansion and back to the TARDIS.

* * *

**-Donna-**

Donna didn't miss how quiet the Doctor had become on their way back to the TARDIS, he really had believed he'd weathered it already. Donna tried to refrain from laughing; she still had so many enjoyable things in mind.

"Well, that was a weird evening", smiling the Doctor leaned against the TARDIS's door as they'd reached the ship. "Tell me about it", Donna nodded and smiled, too – curious how long he'd try to hold this show up. "The locals were kinda odd, though", he added a little too nonchalant. "Doctor", Donna said but he ignored her. "And blimey, all this turquoise!"

"Doctor"

"Right, these drinks on top of all this…"

"Doctor!"

"Yes?" he glanced at her a little too interested; Donna didn't buy this show for a second. "Will you unlock the door, or what?" Donna smirked as his smile fell; to be very honest she felt a little sorry, but this was just too much fun! Plus, this was a unique chance and Donna couldn't let it pass. "Yeah, sure, I was just doing small-talk..." he mumbled and worked on the lock again.

"But since we really want to go inside..." he continued and Donna couldn't get rid of the feeling he also wouldn't give up this easy. "It really was a looong day", he glanced up at her with his puppy-eyes. "I'm pretty tired, too", his fake-yawning was too much and Donna replied "oh give it a rest! You're the one always bragging how Time Lords only need some hours sleep every month!"

"Exactly! And I wanted to get these hours tonight…"

Donna could play this game as well as he could, so she asked sweetly "wouldn't you prefer making some tea for me instead?" This time she hadn't let anything slip, slowly she got the hang out of using the Thralties. "Yeah, sure", the Doctor chuntered and finally opened the blue door. "Thank you", Donna sang and sashayed into the TARDIS. She could use the time to get herself out of these shoes. "Don't blame me, if I nod off during our next trip!" he called after her; Donna recognized a smile in his voice and happily vanished into her room.


	6. The list

_**Chapter 6: The list**_

_A/N: Had an idea! Wanna try something out! *bounces* I'll write a part of this 2 times (just a short part). One time from Donna's POV then again from the Doctor's, to show how differently they experience it :) Tell me how you like it, (just tellin' you in case you wonder why I repeat some part)_

* * *

**-The Doctor-**

The water happily bubbled in the kettle and the Doctor leaned against the table, waiting for Miss Noble's return. Fortunately she hadn't asked anything more complicated of him – his kitchen or not, the kettle and the toaster were the two gadgets he knew how to use, that's it. Of course he could easily figure the rest out, no trouble for his superior intellect, but he'd other things to do. Things that were more important and far more interesting and… he didn't constantly burn himself during it. Stupid cooker!

Just when the Doctor poured the steaming water into two coups Donna returned, now barefoot. "How's it going?" He carried the cups over to the table where they sat down together "the tea is ready miss, any further wishes?" he asked teasing. "Thank you", Donna reached for her tea and smiled.

"Usually I'd ask you if you're angry… but you couldn't really answer so: how are you?" she carefully asked after they spent some moments in silence facing their cups. "Why, because you drugged me and exploit my inexhaustible good nature?" the Doctor replied with a malign smile, but gave in when he saw Donna's apologetic look. "I'm not angry", he assured her and meant it. "Take it in exchange for every time I maybe happened to… patronise you."

"Really? I'm glad you say so!" Donna rejoiced with an unknown blithe sparkling in her eyes – she had a plan. "Uhoh, what did I do?" the Doctor mumbled worried but Donna'd already fished a piece of paper out of her pocket that looked a lot like she'd just written it in a rush. "What's that?" he wondered and Donna happily explained "a list, stupid! I thought I better write down all the things that need to be done – only got like 10 hours left."

"To be done?!" he bended forward and Donna proudly read out her list that contained neat tasks like:

- fix my creaking door

- tell me this story about you, the waitress and the parrot you mentioned

- finally get the spring-cleaning done in your room!

and many other funny things.

Most of the things on Donna's list weren't exactly task the Doctor wouldn't usually do, but task he'd decided to... save for later. Now he had no choice though, so he spent the next 2 hours working through Donna's list. Small rewards for these tasks were the grateful beams crawling on Donna's face every time he'd finished a job.

The Doctor plugged his head out of the machine room below the control panel and sighed. Number 26: 'Catching the mouse we lost in the machine room', check. He raised the little fur-ball up to his eyes when Donna pecked his cheek.

"Finally no further scuttling all night long", she said and took the little mouse out of the Doctor's hand and dropped it into a jar she'd fetched from the kitchen. "I think I'm gonna miss it", the Doctor replied and climbed back out of the hole – careful to keep his back to Donna until his face stopped feeling all warm.

"So, what next?" he asked and turned around some moments later. "Take a break", Donna announced and placed the imprisoned mouse on his seat.

"Pardon?"

"Take a break if you want", Donna replied "I'm dying for a bath and that's something I'm more than able to do myself."

The Doctor swallowed the lewdly answer on his tongue back down and smiled instead "ok."

"And don't think we're done just, yet!" Donna called while walking down the corridor and pointed a finger at him "when I'm done we get to number 27!"

"A visit to the planet of hats" he agreed and Donna smiled in anticipation. "You're pretty stressful", he called after her and when Donna had already vanished behind the next corner the Doctor only heard her voice replying "as if you don't adore me for this, do you?"

The Doctor tilted his head.

* * *

**-Donna-**

"Ohh" Donna let out a soft moan and then lowered her body into the steaming water. She hadn't known how sore her bones felt until now and she gladly let the warm bath unclench her muscles. It was no unpleasant feeling, more a satisfied exhaustion. She would have loved to wrap herself into a soft towel after this and crawl into her bed, but her current situation was something she wouldn't slumber away. She had about 8 hours left and she would make as much as she could of them.

Donna smiled and sank a little deeper into the foam. Just some more time soaking in here and then the planet of hats was waiting for the Doctor and her. She was glad he put up with all this so nice, maybe she'd find him a neat bowler or top hat or something like this as a reward – she smiled while picturing the Doctor trying on all kind of different hats. _'You're pretty stressful'_ echoed in her head while this mental film was playing, she had to admit he was right about this and Donna grinned while she repeated her answer "as if you don't adore me for this, do you?"

She'd become rather used to convert her wishes into questions by now to make the Thralties work for her, she recognized pleased. _'do you?'_

She just had to make sure not to ask him any yes-no-questions if she wanted a truthful answer and of course not to let anything accidentally slip. _'As if you don't adore me for this'._

Not that anything could happen that would be too horrible. The Doctor had revealed that this drug couldn't force him to do anything dangerous to himself or others, so they would be fine. _'Adore me '._

Donna shifted in the tub, why was her answer echoing in her head persistently? It was nothing she'd have to feel guilty for; the Doctor already knew her way to tease him and kept up with her easily, so she could give this pondering a rest. _'Adore me - do you?'_

"**Bloody hell!**" Donna straightened up, thunderstruck and water and foam sloshed onto the floor. "Oh bloody, bloody hell", her swearing turned into a whining she continued while fast getting out of the tub. Donna nearly slipped on the wet floor but caught herself and went on ranting at herself.

She hadn't minded her words and formed this simple backtalk into another question – a question he would be forced to say 'yes' to! "Hell!", she roughly wrapped herself into a towel and couldn't even enjoy its fluffiness. It had been an order he would follow – indirectly, maybe, but still obvious, 'adore me'.

With a slippery hand on the door handle Donna hesitated. He said Thralties couldn't force him to do things against deep-rooted beliefs… They were mates, was this deeply rooted enough? At least she had been in the bathroom for some time now without hearing a singly noise from him… if she'd really done mischief this wouldn't be the case… would it?

Slowly the ginger calmed down again. No of course not. Now that Donna thought about it she wasn't even sure he'd heard her; at least she had already walked down the corridor. Relief loosened the knot in her chest and Donna even considered simply continuing her disturbed bath, but now that she was out of it she could just as well check on the Doctor.

If he was all right they could start for the hat-planet already. A lot calmer Donna went back to get a second towel and wrapped it around her dripping hair. Then she let the water flow off and left the bathroom.

Maybe she wasn't as calm as she'd tried to tell herself because, anxious about what would come, she called for the Doctor while she was still halfway in the corridor. Donna'd just called his name again when a chirped "yes, what's it?" came back.

Donna entered the control room where the Doctor seemed to be tinkering; he looked as usual... lost in thoughts about all this levers and buttons. Since she didn't answer him out of mere confusion, he looked up at her "already done with bathing?", he wondered.

"Uh-uh", Donna nodded alienated. "You're alr... how are you?" (she'd nearly done it again). "...Fine", the Doctor replied slowly, seemingly bewildered by her attitude and finally Donna regained her composure. "Ok, uhm great! So, planet of the hats, right?"

"Right", the Doctor smiled and switched a lever on his consol. "I better get dressed then", Donna smiled and looked down on herself. "Be right back" and with this she left the control room, glad that obviously their friendship could even rival some weird alien drug. Unfortunately she couldn't see the Doctor's eyes glued to her while she walked away.

* * *

**-The Doctor-**

When Donna had left for the first time to take a bath, the Doctor was sure the Thralties wouldn't kick in. Ok, Donna had made her answer sound like a question, but it didn't meant what it sounded like. She hadn't really asked him to have such feelings for her (did he try to calm himself with this or the Thralties?) No, Donna had just wanted to make a joke and he knew that – as simple as that; it had been sarcasm... in a way, no real question he had to agree with...

For some moments he had stood in the middle of the room like he'd forgotten how to move; then the memory must have found him again and he turned to the control panel. There wasn't really anything to do, but doing some work to distract his mind would maybe help him to burry what he'd just heard – if he would forget it the Thralties would, too.

He didn't forget about it.

Pictures of an undressing Donna crawled into his mind, not that this had never happened before (at least he was no piece of wood!), but these were more detailed, longer and disturbed his work – this was nothing that usually happened.

"Doctor?" he had heard her lovely voice and knew he couldn't talk things away; the Thralties were already working hard on him. "Doctor?!" The second time Donna called for him he managed it to answer, careful to hold his eyes on the panel in front of him.

Donna entered the room but didn't talk – why didn't she talk when he wanted to hear her voice? He turned around to her, half-hearted he hoped he'd see her wearing something and the nasty bathing-Donna pictures would stop. Donna wore nothing but a pink towel around her torso and a second one around her hair. Gr-eat, this didn't exactly help him. "Already done with bathing?" he asked, his voice worked with his mind being elsewhere.

He saw her nod from the corner of his eyes – evil eyes! Didn't want to stay where they should. As Donna asked him how he was, he forced his gaze back at her eyes – and what wonderful eyes this where. "...fine", he replied slowly like he wasn't sure if this answer would make sense, then he mentally shook himself. He was a 900 years old Time Lord, the oncoming storm! And this was his best mate, if he just kept in mind that whatever he felt was enforced by drugs he should be able to keep at least his actions moderate.

Thoughts be thoughts, fortunately Donna wouldn't get to hear them. The TARDIS made a buzzing sound and reminded him that this didn't hold true for her, she was well aware of his inner struggle.

"So, planet of the hats, right?" Donna reminded him and he smiled "right" and switched a lever, this was like jabbing his ships in the ribs; the old lady was having as much fun with his situation as Donna had have before and right now the TARDIS was virtually bubbling over with laughter.

Then Donna turned to go and get dressed and without being able to stop it his eyes carefully examined Donna's back side. Then she was gone. "Oh haha, really funny!" he sarcastically snapped at his still buzzing ship and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "This could get me into serious trouble! Who knows what Donna thinks if I can't keep this under control, huh? You don't want Donna to be mad at me and leave, do you?"

In addition to his frustration about this embarrassing situation worry added itself. He had to make sure this wouldn't happen, so he had to make sure it would stay with secretly 'adore', she had never asked him to show it... he just hoped the Thralties thought so, too.

He took a breath in and breathed out slowly. _'Just fly her to the hat-planet, let her do some shopping and get some space between the both of you'_, he told himself and for the first time of his life hoped Donna was in the mood for an 8-hour-non-stop-shopping-tour. Thoughtfully he stroked his hand over the panel; the planet of hats wasn't too bad anyways.

It had a wonderful view and some nice cafes; not to mention lots and lots of hats Donna could try. Now that he thought about it he'd barely ever seen Donna wear hats, not that he minded. Such hair didn't need to be hidden. The TARDIS made an amused but warning sound, she had understood that she had to help her Time Lord a little in order to keep Donna.

He rubbed his neck, with a weird feeling. This ship was right (too bad), but she was right. Thoughts of Donna would just spur this Thralties on and he was better off avoiding them. "The problem is that resistance also boosts them, like white blood cells finding a virus this drug increases when it meets resistance...", the Doctor explained and for a moment he and the ship didn't made a noise. "So...", he began feeling a little more than weird "since I really don't want them to increase...I could just, give in and..."

The next warning sound of the TARDIS had lost its amused undertone, she was worried about Donna and the Doctor caught those vibrations. "Yes, right, sorry!" he wiped his hand over his face but couldn't wipe away the smile on his lips. _'Do something, just keep busy'_, he reminded himself and turned around to the control panel.

He blinked at all the buttons in front of him... "Where did we want to go again?" He remembered Donna had taken a bath... and that he liked her hair... Blimey his brain was flooded with this cussed chemical! Finally all these pieces came together. "Oh right, Donna's bedroom", with his hands in his pockets he walked over to Donna's room. Yup, this did make sense, perfectly sense actually and he was glad that the TARDIS supported his decision with her high-pitched beeping and the wonderful red lights.


	7. Adorable

_**Chapter 7: Adorable**_

_A/N: So this is it :3 Final chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it, all of your comments meant & mean soo much to me :) I'm really glad you accepted me in this community of 10/Donna fans (especially since I'm having language troubles). Please have a lot of fun while reading ~ I promise this won't have been my last story 3_

_Also special thanks to a friend of mine, Anissa, she helped me while I was stuck in my writer's block ;*_

* * *

**-Donna-**

Donna searched through her drawer for a new bra. She needed a comfortable one since she planned this shopping trip to take some time. The good thing about her former shock was that now she was wide awake again. She felt pretty silly however, how could she have thought that the drugs could do something like this to the Doctor?

She smirked, poor Timeboy, hopefully this would have been the last time she let something like this slip, otherwise things could become really odd.

She put a greenish bra on and checked her reflection. Who was she to need a drug to hook a bloke up? Well, maybe no skinny, oblivious alien, but someone nevertheless. Not that it wouldn't have amused her to find out what the Doctor was like when he... had the hots for someone. Not her of course! But anyone – just to see what he would be like.

When he was talking about a certain former companion he maybe had feelings for, he appeared nearly... melancholic, even when talking about their happy days together. 'Sober' was the word Donna would chose to describe his attitude, but passionate? Far from it!

_Knock-knock-knock_. Donna winced like a child who'd been caught while saying something nasty. She turned around to her door - the Doctor? Was he suddenly in a hurry for the hat-planet or had he somehow picked up her imagination? But that was ridicules! He would never invade her privacy like that and overhear her thoughts (though he likely was able to).

"Doctor?" Donna finally called and his voice answered "can I come in?"

"You can't be serious!" she replied surprised "I'm just in my undies!"

A short silence followed, than another knocking, heavier this time. "Donnaaa!"

Bewildered by the tone of his voice, Donna made some steps back from the door. He sounded just like when she'd kept this drink out of his reach earlier on the party; frustrated and slightly longing. "Wh-what's wrong?" Donna tried to figure out what could have happened that the Doctor would want her to open the door even if nearly naked; it must be something urgent, of that Donna was sure.

Once again he knocked, more banged, his hand against her door. "Ok, gimme a second!" Donna called worried and reached for her Jersey to put at least anything on, fortunately it nearly reached down to her knees; then she unlocked the door.

When she pushed the handle down the door instantly swung open and the Doctor stumbled in like he'd been leaning against the door. "What's wrong?! What has happened?" blimey she didn't even know if it was something out there they hid from, or if it was something dangerous in here they should flee from, so she just stood there with the open door in her hand and looked at the Doctor who seemed kinda puzzled, like he wasn't fully sure how he'd gotten here.

"Donn-a", he straightened up against after he'd virtually fallen into her room and now spoke as slow as he hadn't just been trying to break through her door. "Yes, my name, what's going on?"

"I'm... not sure", he admitted and put on a doubtful look and slightly rubbed his neck. "Not sure? Seconds ago you sounded like you're about to die if I wouldn't open that flippin' door and now you're _not sure_?!" Donna threw an angry glare at him and wrapped her Jersey closer around her body; the Doctor's eyes were following her moves carefully.

"Are you trying to get around the planet of hats? Well, this won't work, I..." Donna watched how the Doctor silently formed 'planet of hats' with his lips like it was some kind of dim memory. "Yes **planet of hats**! You said it's ok we'd go there", Donna explained – what was wrong with him?

"Doesn't sound like me", the Doctor finally mumbled and lowered his hand, what was this in his eyes? "Taking me on a journey doesn't sound like you?" Donna wondered and crossed her arms in front of her chest. He nodded assuring "why should I take you there? All your attention would go to the hats; not like me at all."

Donna eyed him over, if she wouldn't know him so well she'd sworn he was drunk. Blabbering all kinds of weird stuff, agitated moves and fretful look like he couldn't get himself to look her in the eyes. "What has happened?" Donna asked suspiciously. "Huh?" he glanced up at her, but this only supported Donna's impression something was wrong with him. "You don't look well", gently she laid her hands on his arms but he battered them away and backed off. "What?!" Donna wondered.

"No touching!" he declared "this is a protected area, ok?" The Doctor drew an invisible square around himself into the air "no touching and we'll be fine."

'_He has lost his mind, outright and plainly lost his mind'_ Donna really wanted to comfort him, but this wasn't exactly easy while he kept pretending she was poisonous. "Ok, fine, I won't touch you, but Doctor, what is wrong? Can I help you?"

"Just, stay away, ok? I thought I could control it but well" he laughed dryly and pointed at himself "obviously I can't!" Donna finally understood what was wrong, he was angry at her. Of course, he minded all the things she had made him do and maybe was afraid what else she'd ask of him!

"Oh Doctor, I'm sorry! I maybe overdid the hole 'list'-thing, we can stop now, ok?"

"Yes!" he nodded and still seemed fretful "why did you ask something like this, huh? Couldn't you have watched out a little more? I can't even be properly angry with you, like this!"

"Like this?" What had it been that got him so out of his mind? This didn't sound like he was mad about the task anymore; it was something more to it. "With these things in my head!" he growled and tore his hair. "The Thralties?!" Donna gasped and finally understood why he behaved like he was drunk "you never mentioned side effects!" Donna made a step up to hug him, then remembered his no-touches-rule and stopped herself.

"C-can I do anything to make it better?" she asked "maybe a tea or anything?"

"**Stop being protective!**" he shouted at her and Donna watched him scared. He'd barely ever shouted at her, but this time he seemed unable to stop like it was some kind of abatement for whatever he suffered from. "Stop trying to help me, stop asking stuff, just go away, **please**!"

With a pale face Donna turned away and rushed out of her bedroom. He really could be terrifying if he wanted to, but this wasn't the reason why Donna speeded down the corridors; it was the reason why she shook though. Something was wrong, horribly wrong and whatever it was had something to do with this cussed chemicals. Donna jerked a door open and entered the medical bay; wonderful TARDIS! She knew exactly what Donna needed! Even this small amount of support helped Donna to calm down – there should be anything against Thralties... right?

Donna started searching through every drawer, every cupboard and every bag she could find – the problem was that she wouldn't recognize the remedy even if she held it right in her hands and slowly this dawned on her. With wet eyes Donna sat down on the bed in the middle of this room; she could have hit herself. Pushing the Doctor into such a situation without knowing its risks or a way to help him, why hadn't she wasted a thought on this?!

Footsteps. The steady sound of footsteps approaching pulled Donna back into reality. This was the Doctor! Maybe he knew a cure for this drug and came to the med-bay to help himself! Donna stood up when the door got pushed open.

* * *

**-The Doctor-**

When the Doctor opened the door Donna jumped up "I just came to get find something to help!" she excused "I'll go away if you want to be alone, just find me when you're better, ok?"

"I don't want to be alone, stay."

Donna gave him a doubtful look "I'm sorry, I haven't expected this chemical to hurt you...", she broke off under tears. "I know... I found a way to deal with it, don't worry." The Doctor closed the door behind him.

"But it's my fault!" she sobbed "you've every right to be mad with me."

The Doctor gave her a touched smile and drew her into a hug. "I shouldn't have shouted at you. I was just fighting this drug and took it out on you. I'm sorry." He meant what he said and patted Donna's back with a happy smile. "You're not angry with me?" Donna sniffed and he replied "of course not. How could I be angry with my adorable companion?"

Donna sniffed again, audibly, and drew back – the Doctor reluctantly allowed it. "So you're ok now?" Donna asked, looking him over. "Yes, it's actually easy to deal with Thralties once you got how they work." The ginger nodded like she didn't care as long as he was ok – and he was ok, actually more than ok with her around.

They hugged each other again and when Donna glanced up at him, she mumbled "maybe we should go to bed, though... This has been one shock too many and I won't risk another one, planet of hats can wait."

"Sounds like a good plan" he wiped his hand over her wet cheek and pulled her close to press lips against hers. Donna made a protesting, somewhat muffled noise and with her hands on his chest she pushed him away to arms-length. "What?!" she gasped starring at him. "What?" he wondered puzzled. "What **the hell** was this?"

"It's called 'kissing' in most cultures."

"I know what it's called, I want to know why it _happened_?!" her voice was nearly a shriek while she was this angry, oh he admired her temper! "But it was your idea to go to bed, or not?"

"But I wasn't talking about **together**!" Donna's anger mixed with confusion, she really didn't see while he acted like this, the Doctor knew he had to show her he was serious. Once again he kissed her and made sure to hold her tight. She struggled but pretty fast she started replying the kiss and her delicate fingers found their way into his hair. He groaned and lifted her up, in next to no time they were lying on the med-bed, eagerly lost in their kiss.

Oh, this was good! Why had he waited until now to do it? It felt like he was finally able to scratch a very annoying itch, everything he needed was Donna. His hands seemed to have caught this idea because they just found their way down from Donna hair – Rassilon, all this wonderful red! – to her Jersey and almost tore it open. Panting Donna dropped her head onto the bed, fragile humans without their respiration-bypass ran really easily out of oxygen, but this was just another of her features he adored.

"Not complaining", Donna started breathy "just, what's this all of a sudden?"

"Sudden?" the Doctor smiled, while he was highly enjoying his current sight. "It took me pretty long concerning how wonderful you are." He kissed her neck firmly just to continue his journey downwards. "You think I'm wonderful?" Donna asked amused like he'd told her he liked her because she was purple.

"Most wonderful - and spirited - and oh – so - adorable", with every word the Doctor planted a kiss further down on her soft skin. "Oh!" she gasped and her hand dug into his hair again. First he thought Donna wanted to get him to the point she mostly needed him at, but then she slowly pulled him up to look at her. "What did you say?" she asked softly and something very scared lay in her eyes. "I've been complimenting you, you'll get used to it" he smiled, this conversation was certainly nice but he had found something even better to do with his mouth; Donna didn't let go of him though.

"Doctor, tell me… is the TARDIS red?", Donna's eyes scanned his face worriedly. The Doctor frowned "yes…", whatever Donna had wanted to hear from him that wasn't it. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were shimmering from tears. "You're not in control of the Thralties" she declared with a heavy voice "it's the other way round."

"Don't you think I'd know if this would happen against my will?" he asked, if he had been honest he didn't waste a thought on this, he just wanted to continue what they had begun. "No", Donna had to push hard against his shoulders to sit up "this drug still has a lock on you and that's my fault! You remember I let 'adore me' slip?"

"Yes, but…"

"No 'but', I'm an idiot that it took me this long to see you're not yourself", Donna got up from the bed and turned away to leave. "Donna!" he called shocked, no! No, no! If she left they wouldn't be able to continue this!

"Don't you want to go to bed?" she asked teary and without waiting for an answer she left the room. This was a clear question and he couldn't say no, but he couldn't to go to bed either; he wouldn't be able to adore her there – the resolution was easy, first finish adoring her and then go to bed.

* * *

**-Donna-**

Donna closed the door to her room behind her and stood there, with her head propped against the cool wood and tried to stop crying. She was mostly crying of anger, anger about herself. She had actually replied his actions, only that she wasn't influenced by drugs she was just horribly daft! Donna turned so she faced the door, not that it mattered she hadn't bothered to switch the light on.

For some seconds she'd believed... she wasn't even sure what she'd believed. He just had surprised her and she'd grabbed the chance. When had she started fancying him? She just knew that she did and that it had been strong enough to get her blind about how weird he had behaved.

Donna sighed, her voice seemed calm again but her face was still wet. If that weren't bad enough, tomorrow she'd have to face him again and she would have to explain him why on earth she had let him go this far! She banged her head against the door once – would this be enough of a reason for him to send her back to Chiswick? Even if not, wouldn't things get all weird between the both of them, now that she was this obviously into him?

At least the Doctor would be in bed now, maybe he had some healing sleep and would get this drug out of his system – Donna doubted she could go to sleep anytime soon. She was much too angry, too scared and too... ok she was aroused! Seconds ago she had been thrown on a bed and snogged; she couldn't blame herself for that.

The ginger sighed and decided that she could as well get another cuppa. She just slipped into her pyjamas (her Jersey still lay on the floor in the med.-bay and she wouldn't return there too soon) and left her room.

The lights within in the TARDIS were pleasantly dimmed and for a couple of soothing moments Donna believed the ship had done this to enable her and the Doctor some hours of sleep. The moment the control room came into Donna's sight she knew that sleep was still far far away. A warm orange crown of light welcomed her and as she entered the room Donna felt like laughing and ranting at the same time.

The light in the control room was dimmed, too; just that it was orange and all in all the whole room seemed kinkily fluffy – yup, these things lying everywhere were pillows; for sure. Donna was sure she could even spot some flowers attached to the walls. On top of all this the Doctor was standing in the middle of this bizarre scenery, doing his most suggestive eyebrow-waggle, to further support Donna's impression this could as well have been an image out of one of her crazy eat-too-much-before-sleeping dreams.

Yup, Donna couldn't really decide between laughing and shouting. For a second she felt she'd burst out into giggling – the Doctor look just so misplaced in the middle of this pretend-erotic room. Just like he'd looked up how such a room actually should look like and mixed it up with his own ideas of what humans may like (something, Donna reason later, wasn't all unlikely) and now he watched Donna expecting – proud with his work.

Then Donna pulled herself together and frustration and worry helped her to snub "just what is that?!" She knew she sounded as angry as she felt sorry, but if she would allow the things from the med.-bay to happen again, she just would have to feel even sorrier. So this drug made him like her? Then it would be her pleasure to be the most nasty, hard-to-adore person he'd ever met, for the sake of their friendship.

"I just thought..." he started but Donna cut him off "that's the problem Doctor. You're not thinking at all, not at the moment at least!" She'd wiped this indecent smile off of his face, a decent start so far. "Did I do anything... why are you this angry?" he asked carefully and Donna took her chance. "Because I'm a very angry person! Always have been. That makes me really no good lover for a nice bloke like you, so forget about all the 'adoring' and just get some sleep."

It took Donna aback how reluctantly her tongue had formed those words, but actually they were no lie. If she just took this evening she'd given him nothing but trouble, peaking in this odd scenario. Donna looked at the Doctor again. He leaned against the control panel like a scolded boy and for a moment Donna believed she'd succeeded. "You really are angry... often", the Doctor admitted and Donna nodded eagerly trying to help him out of this situation, but still heavy hearted. "However, I am no normal 'bloke'" he explained and looked up at Donna with a dark look that had so few of his usual childlike innocence.

"And this feature of you, you call 'anger' looks a lot more like 'temper' to me."

"Splitting hairs", Donna declared persistent but this change of his mood made it even harder for her. It was one thing to be strict and angry with him when he was euphoric or sheepish, but right now he seemed calm and determined and this interfered with her knowledge that he was drugged and not responsible for his actions – unfortunately this knowledge was her only reason to keep repelling him.

"Not at all! It makes a world of difference, because your temper is something very appealing. But you actually know that don't you?"

By this time the Doctor had crossed the distance between them and looked at her equally set and fond. "So the question is... why do we keep chatting about things both of us know, while we could do something much more pleasing?"

Donna plugged up enough courage to look at him, though she carefully stepped back at the same time. "Because you're drugged", she replied plainly and kept walking backwards. "Not overly", he replied and followed her in the same speed. "Then let's postpone this to tomorrow", once again: Donna didn't exactly lie, tomorrow would be compatible with her conscience.

"But I'm impatient", he smiled. Donna would have been happy that his tone was back to the normal friendly way, if her back hadn't met the wall next to the corridor. All means of escape blocked with the Doctor right in front of her. "Give me one reason not to do it", he waited just for a second before he brought his mouth to hers. "You're drugged", Donna answered into his mouth but he just grinned and kept kissing her and Donna stopped objecting.

During the next few minutes Donna inwardly thanked the Doctor for padding the consol room out like this. He seemed to put this much effort into the kiss that they could impossibly stay in the middle of the room, so within next to no time her back seem to have met every wall, pole or monitor there was.

Struggling was useless as long as the Doctor was this overwhelmed, or maybe overwhelming, likely a bit of both. So Donna just did her best not to suffocate and get fully lost in him. How she had finally guided the two of them out into the corridor was beyond her, but finally they left the thick orange light behind and spiralled through the darkness of the corridor that was just disturbed by sparks of light reflecting maybe on a metallic wall or the Doctor's eyes. It felt a little bit like the dance they had have on this ball – this daft ball! It seemed so long ago.

Donna gasped as the Doctor propped her up against a wall, with his hands far up her thighs. Donna tried to hold onto his neck but this wouldn't be much facilitation for him; how could a skinny bloke like him be that strong?! At least about this he'd been serious, not less about how determined he was; he seemed about to do it right here in the middle of the corridor. It was not like anyone could watch them but Donna just sent a silent whish to the TARDIS, hoping the old lady would understand in what kind of situation she was. Then she reached out her and found a door handle.

The Doctor pulled away and Donna sucked in some air into her empty lungs. He grinned and pulled her with him into the freshly discovered room. Without giving Donna much time to recover he buried his hand deep in her hair and hungrily sucked her neck. Trembling, Donna felt around for the light switch – after some very claiming moments the room finally went bright.

"Bathroom?" the Doctor wondered, he seemed surprised enough to stop eating her up for a second. "You mind?" Donna asked breathy and earned a smug grin "no, course not." He couldn't trick her; even he was short of breath. _'At least a little triumph tonight'_, Donna thought bitterly and kissed him. He stood there and allowed Donna to control the tempo for the moment.

This was insane, if Donna wouldn't have known he was drugged she wouldn't have believed it. She'd seen people on a party taking drugs when she was younger – around 19 maybe and it had crept her out. This wasn't like getting drunk, slowly and funny maybe, it had happened fast and the people had changed while being on their trip. The bloke she was dating back then, oh, what was his name again? Dean! Yeah, Dean, who had never even raised his voice against her, had slapped her right in the face.

This was different, this drug drove the Doctor nuts (no doubt about this), but in a calm way that would have fooled anyone. Donna had cupped his face with her hands and gently pulled him with her until her back met the cool tiles between the basin and the shower.

The good thing was that Donna knew he was drugged, so being fooled was no option. Donna reached out her hand into the shower. But as long as he was this passionate, struggling was no option either. The only option left for Donna was the same she'd had back then with Dean. She closed her hand around the shower head and in a wink she clicked the cold water on and aimed the water jet right at the Doctor.

The sound of shock escaping his mouth left no doubt for Donna that the water was more than cold and when she switched it off again the Doctor looked like a fish who'd just escaped the water – soaking and gasping for air. "What was that?!" he exclaimed and shook his head, sprinkling Donna who handed him a towel.

"Something you'll thank me for tomorrow. Now go to bed Doctor; really." Donna left the poor Spaceman back in the bathroom without waiting for his next answer. She wasn't sure how much his unintended shower had woke him up, but it was certainly better for him if she didn't wait with him to find it out.

The good thing about cold showers were that they often were the fastest way to kill impropriate needs and now that Donna thought about it, she could use one as well before going to bed.

* * *

**-The Doctor-**

The remaining night the Doctor sat at the kitchen table and pouted. He wasn't sure when, but sometime after these 12 hours must have past his pouting changed into a feeling of guilt and finally horrible embarrassment. As soon as he felt like dying for what had happened he knew he had gotten rid of this bleeding chemical and earned a fine headache instead – either because of his struggle against the Thralties or maybe because, as soon as he clearly understood what had happened, he kept hitting the table with his forehead.

With a deep sigh he finally rested his sore head on the tabletop. "Doctor...?" a careful voice sounded from the kitchen door. "Hm-hm" he mumbled without raising his head – he really couldn't look at Donna right now.

"You're okay?" she seemed to walk over to him and finally he glanced up with a 'make a guess'-look. With a caring smile Donna sat down at the table. The Doctor plugged up all courage he had left and began "Donna, I'm sorry" right at the moment Donna forced a "Doctor, I'm sorry" out of her mouth.

Both knitted their eyebrows and wondered "you?" in sync. "Ok, you first", Donna decided to stop this. The problem was he had no clue what to say... He was sorry, so good so far, but did he really have to get lost in details? He took a breath, well if this was his punishment he'd have to weather it out. "I lost control, I acted absolutely inappropriate towards you and I really don't know how to make up for it", he plainly declared, but Donna snorted objecting. "You? I couldn't keep my mouth shut and put you into this situation!"

"You're not mad?" the Doctor wondered honestly surprised "course not, dumbo" Donna replied like this was obvious. "Not even _a bit_?" he dug deeper, could he really be _that_ lucky?

"No!" Donna assured "if someone's got the right to be mad, then it's you." She lowered her gaze guiltily "thanks to me you had to do all this things to me."

The Doctor smiled widely, this took a load off his mind, he half had expected Donna to appear with her bags already packed and now she wasn't even angry.

"You're very cross with me?" Donna asked sheepishly and the Doctor straightened up, still happy about this release. "Nah, not at all. First time dealing with mentally-influencing-chemicals is always tricky – nothing serious happened, so stop pulling a long face."

"Nothing serious? What could have been worse than making you wanna do something like this with me?!" Donna wondered angry about herself. Slowly the Doctor doubted this subject was already over. "It really sounds too dramatic if you say it like this", he tried to sooth her but Donna snubbed back like she wanted to take all the anger about herself out on him: "I don't make it sound dramatic enough! Did you ever thought what could have possibly happened if the TARDIS hadn't supplied me with cold water?"

"But...", the Doctor didn't understand why she kept harping on this if she wasn't angry with him... Did she really believe he minded the past happenings this much? Finally Donna sighed "look at me. I try to apologize and end up ranting at you, sorry for that. I'll make sure not to get you in such nasty situations again."

The Doctor frowned while Donna stood up, about to leave the kitchen. "Nasty?" he wondered and added mumbling "wouldn't have been the words I choose."

"Being forced to kiss someone you don't fancy? That's actually very nasty", Donna objected and the Doctor got the vague feeling she wasn't talking about _her_ experience of the last night. "You think it was nasty _for me_?" he glared at her, when exactly had he become the victim of the past night? As far as his memory worked he'd been the one tongue-attacking _her_.

"Yeah, that's what I just apologized for", Donna agreed with a heavy voice – was she about to cry? "W-ait, Donna! Now let me get this right: You didn't force me to..."

"Of course!" Donna interrupted him "I couldn't keep my big mouth shut and accidentally ask you to...", now she was really crying and the Doctor helplessly watched his companion blame herself for something she wasn't to blame for... not as much as she thought, though. "Donna, you remember what I told you about this certain drug?" he carefully started, not sure how much he had to say to make her feel better... and not sure if he'd dare to go all the way.

"You told me a lot", she sniffed. "Right, about the deep routed beliefs?" he helped and Donna nodded. "Yeah, the chemical can't interfere with these, blah blah – why?"

'_Blah, blah'_, her word choice made it hard for the Doctor to believe he was really about to say something like that – this would get things so much more difficult than he wanted them to be, but should he just stand there and watch Donna blame herself?

"So whatever happened wasn't fully enfor..."

"I saw you struggling against it, it was!" Donna objected and he inwardly begged she'd let him finish at least one sentence – this was not easy. "Why do you still don't get me?!" roughly he ruffled his hand through his hair "everything you said was 'adore'." He gave her his most meaningful look, hoping she would finally understand what he was pointing out. Donna slowly blinked her tears away, she glanced doubtfully at him "...so?"

She carefully dug deeper and the Doctor growled "for Rassilon's sake. 'Adore' means nothing else than like very much! Whatever else happened last night was just what I made of this 'liking'."

"You..." Donna tried to understand what he couldn't get out straight. "You mean you weren't... but when I... you were..."

He blinked, he understood countless languages but this sentence didn't make much sense to him, Donna's look brightened however like she'd finally figured it out. "But it wouldn't have happened without the drug, would it?" she wondered and the Doctor admitted hesitantly "no... likely it wouldn't have gone _this far_."

"How far are we talking about then?" Donna asked and the Doctor, who really hated this conversation in which he felt like a complete fool (no feeling he often had while talking) simply stepped closer to her and brushed his lips over hers. He glanced nervously at her then and Donna darted her tongue over her lips like to check whether he deserved a punch or not. "I think that's developable", she decided and the Doctor's eyebrows darted up "'developable'? That's it?"

"Well, it was pretty short compared to last night", Donna mocked and the Doctor happily accepted this challenge. "Don't blame me when you get what you ask for", he warned and Donna smiled "I grew used to this rule by now."

* * *

_A/N 2:__ Done :) My first 10/Donna FF is finished; do I have to mention it was a great fun? Because it certainly was ^-^ I hope it was a little bit like what you hoped it would be. I'm sorry I couldn't include something _more_. I wanted to, but with all the drugs it would have verged too much onto non-con and this was something I wanted to avoid in a fluff/humour FF._


End file.
